Lost in Darkness
by CaliXiNamiKai
Summary: What do you do...when the one you love...is consumed by darkness?  Based off a video I found on youtube, this story also contains spoilers for Birth By Sleep. Not Kairi/Xion
1. Chapter 1

_**Lost in Darkness**_

**Okay I know I should be updating my other story, but I was inspired by **_**{ Lost in Darkness } Sora & Kairi - Collab – **_**(A video I found on YouTube.) I'll put the link on my profile. I hope you enjoy this little story I thought of when I saw the video. I may write more, but I am not so sure yet…..**

**Announcement: I am scrapping Magic of Love for the last time. I don't like the story at all and I got stuck on it anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I, in no shape or form, own the copyrights for Kingdom Hearts. If I did, the third game would be out sooner. :P**

He told me he would always be with me. But now…I don't think I'll ever see him like he used to be…

And it was entirely my fault.

[Insert Line here]

Tears started flowing down my cheeks. He is gone. Sora is gone. He has been consumed by the darkness. He was trying to protect me. Now he is gone. And I am all alone.

I sat down on the ground and cried, with my hands between my knees. I cried for so long, that the sun was beginning to rise when someone approached me from behind.

"Kairi!" Riku bent down next to me, his sea green eyes filled with alarm. "Why are you crying? Where is Sora?"

"Sora," I mumbled, not meeting Riku's eyes. "He's gone."

"What?" Riku grabbed my shoulders and made me look him in the eyes.

"Sora is gone, Riku." I tried not to burst into tears again as I said this.

"How can he just be gone, Kairi?" Riku asked. He didn't want to believe that his best friend was gone. I didn't want to believe it either. Nor did I want to tell Riku what had happened, but I had to. It was the most I could do for him now. I stood up onto my feet and stared out at the ocean, towards the spot where Sora had disappeared through a portal. I wiped away the tears running down my cheeks and turned to look at Riku, who was now standing a few feet behind me. I took a deep breath, and, not meeting Riku's eyes, I said:

"Sora has been consumed by the darkness."

**Well what do you think? Did you like it? Its only about 300 words but I think it's a good first chapter :D my only worry is that you may hate it with every part or your mind and soul! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**(Flames will be used to warm my feet and make s'mores.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost in Darkness chapter 2 **

For a really long time, I was in a depressive state. I wouldn't eat, sleep, or go outside. I would just sit in my room and stare at the wall, my brain filled with emptiness. My friends tried to cheer me up. Selphie came over every other day trying to get me to go shopping with her. She gave up eventually. Riku came by every day, trying to cheer me up as well or at least get some sort of reaction out of me. Nothing did any good. For two whole months, I was all alone and had no one who could understand. Until the day I finally cracked.

[Insert line here]

Riku had come over that day with a bouquet of blue forget-me-nots and a charm bracelet. He came around three in the afternoon.

Riku sat with me in silence for a very long time, staring out the window at the sea. I was still staring at my wall. I hadn't really moved from the position for a few months and my back and legs were aching. Also, my stomach was growling. I hadn't had a good meal in forever. Riku heard my stomach growl and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"You know it's no use waiting for him."

I was shocked by his comment. I hadn't realized that all this time, I was waiting for Sora to come back to me. My body began to tremble. Tears began cascading down my cheeks. I looked away from Riku's serious aquamarine eyes and stared at the floor.

"If you keep waiting Kairi," Riku said, "he won't be able to come back. I don't think I will be able to bring him back. Keep that in mind."

Suddenly, I stood up for the first time in months. Riku seemed startled by my sudden action. I opened my mouth hesitantly and these words came out as a whisper: "Then what am I supposed to do, Riku?"

Just as Riku opened his mouth to reply, I ran out of my room. I sped down the hallway and out the front door. I ran to the beach and collapsed onto the sand. I hugged my knees to my chest and bent my head, tears still streaming down my face. I was still in the clothes I had worn the day Sora had left.

I was crying for the longest time. I didn't realize the sun had set and I didn't care. I wasn't ready to accept the facts yet: Sora was gone and he may never be able to come back.

I don't know how long I had been crying when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw a girl with short black hair and deep blue eyes. She was wearing a black coat with black gloves on her hands. I recognized the cloak, but I didn't remember where from. The girl smiled at me and sat next to me on the sand and gazed out at the ocean.

We hadn't been sitting for very long when the girl stood up. I looked up at her. She was still gazing out at the ocean.

"Do you want to find Sora?" she asked me. I was startled a little, but didn't show it.

I nodded and said "Yes, I do." She looked at me and smiled. I suddenly noticed she looked exactly like I did when I was 14, except that her hair was black and her hair was parted the opposite way. I stood up slowly, and stared at her.

"Who are you?" I asked. She smiled at me and took my hand.

"My name is Xion."


End file.
